eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Furry1832/Junior Eurovision 2016 top
17- Cyprus ( The reason I'm ranking him so low is because of the fact that he dances a lot. He has good dance moves but it's a SINGING contest, not a dancing contest ) 16 - Serbia ( Before the show, this was in my top 10. But the live peformance was dull and her vocals were a bit out of tune at some parts ) 15 - Macedonia ( Before the show it was in my top 3. But looking at the live, I realised that it was too adult like for Junior Eurovision. ) 14 - Netherlands ( Just an everyday catchy pop song you hear on the radio. Nothing special. ) 13 - Australia ( Her live peformance was TERRIBLE! I was expecting much more from her! ) 12 - Isreal ( It's a nice song, and the hebrew part is very relaxing as well. But I prefer the other 11 songs better ) 11 - Belarus ( Same as netherlands, only that this one is more catchy ) 10 - Albania ( Her vocals were really bad during the NF, but in the live peformance she was great! Underrated song ) 9 - Ukraine ( This one, like Albania, is underrated too. I loved the magical vibes throughout the song, and the Ukrainian added a nice touch, too. Vocals were a little shaky live but were still good! ) 8 - Ireland ( I like the fact that they put their own language in the song, and the redhead has magnificent vocals! sadly, she only got 10th :( ) 7 - Russia ( My winner before the show. Love the russian vibe throughout the song, and the girls had nice dresses on stage! Vocals were a bit shaky however, and I would've preferred it if only sofia represented russia ) 6 - Bulgaria ( She was outstanding live, all alone, with a beautiful voice, and this only managed to get 8th! Underrated! ) 5 - Armenia ( My 2nd before show. It was a shame that Anahit was sick, but they still managed to get a good score live! :D Lovely armenian girls with a nice message behind the song, about being different. Good job, fellow causcian country! ) 4 - Poland ( The MOST underrated song on this list! She looked like an angel, only that she needed wings! Her voice was strong and soothing, and the polish is really nice! Do come back next year, Poland! ) 3 - Malta ( WOW! Her voice is STUNNING! I'm proud that our country gave her 12 points! She was nervous, but she was still wonderful on stage! ) 2 - Georgia ( The highest lift on this list, since this song was my 16th before the show. Just like Olivia from poland, she looked like an angel, and her voice was amazing! I almost cried during the winners peformance when the other countries helped her sing when she was crying tears of joy! See you in Tbilsi! ) 1 - Italy ( My 3rd before show. I just LO O O VE this song! The sweet italian makes it sound like a fun, exciting song! What touches me the most is the message behind it. She is singing about her mother and how her mom akes her stronger every day. In live, she was standing on stage, with nothing but a jacket and jeans, singing her heart out! ) '' '' Category:Blog posts